pkmnarmoniafandomcom-20200214-history
The Founding of Armonia
= We are Pokemon, creatures with unimaginable power, ability and potential. Each one of us comes from a rich history of the six known regions. Where we came from before that is all traced back to Arceus the lord of all pokemon. Where Arceus came from is not for us to know, but it was in his wisdom that he decided to create being that would rule over the different aspects of life, time, space and the antimatter. He created Dialga, the keeper of time, Palkia the steward of space and Giratina the ruler of the antimatter. He created them to rule over the world below. '' The world was alone, with only the nature that he had created on it so once again Arceus created a being, but not a behemoth like himself a small creature filled with love and hope the pokemon now know as Mew. He used Mew to fill the planet with each and every pokemon. When he had finally filled the planet with pokemon and just before he returned to the heavens above he gave charge of the world to Mew, to maintain its balance, its culture, its peace and to instill the world with the love and hope within her own heart. Mew accepted her charge and Arceus returned to his ruling throne. How long the world was around with Mew at the helm is unknown. It is said that the world flourished with beauty and that Arceus was truly pleased with his creation, even having been known to walk amongst the pokemon of the planet for how much he enjoyed them. Mew’s home is known till this day as Faraway Island, a distant place where she can rest on her own after the work she’s put into maintaining the world. Mew grew tired and returned to Faraway Island to rest. It was there that she fell into a deep slumber that would last for generations. In her slumber she remained absent from the world and became just a legend to the newer pokemon generations, her lessons were lost to myth and her love became dormant. Without the watchful eye of Mew the world separated into five regions, '''Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh' and Unova. As the regions grew separated their ideals strengthened independently from each other. Kanto became centered around technology and innovation as their cornerstone of life, Johto steadfast held on to its traditions and pride as an independent nation, Hoenn respect and understanding of nature guided their every action, Sinnoh guided their belief with the stories of myth and legend and in the land of Unova they prided their respect of balance from the greatest to the smallest of all things. So as their guardian slept the regions rooted themselves in their ideals. What exactly sparked the great war we may never know, and maybe it is not for us to know. The fact is that the division between regions led to the war that engulfed the world and its people. The great war happened and led us to our extinction as inhabitants of this world. The fires rose upon our lands and our waters, mountains raged with anger and the seas great tempest were not quelled and we, pokemon, did nothing but fuel the land that was being consumed with hatred and violence. Generations were born into lives of war and generations were lost to the tides of battle. The time came to when the stench of violence and hatred rose to the heavens and Arceus himself could not bare to even look upon the world of pokemon. “Mew” Arceus called from the heavens,'' “Mew where are you?” and there was no answer. No answer ever came, for Mew was still in her slumber. Not only did the world’s protector never answer Arceus but not a single pokemon soul could be find that did not hold hatred within its heart, none that he could see. So the lord of pokemon called out once again but not for the world’s protector. '“Giratina, ruler of the nothingness, Dialga keeper of time and Palkia, steward of space come before your lord, answer my call”' Arceus spoke and not a moment later from the depths of nothing, space and time emerged the three gods before him. As the four gods rallied together their power emanated finally waking the slumbering Mew. She awakened to a world that had been torn and ravaged by war, the land was dead, the spirit within pokemon were fueled by rage. So Mew raced to the heavens, she raced to find Arceus but was too late. '“Foolish child”' he spoke as she arrived into the presence of the four gods. '“My lord, I...”' Mew tried to speak. '“No, you will not speak before me”he commanded with a growl from the other three gods in agreement, ''“for I tasked you with overseeing this world, this beautiful world that I had created. I gave you the power to shape this world to be great.” ''Mew’s heart sank for she knew she had failed. ' “You Mew”'' Arceus began again,'' “whom I loved so much have failed me, but moreso you have failed the the pokemon of the world below.”'' '' As Arceus grew quiet, Mew in her shame spoke, “My lord forgive me and forgive them, I will use my power to make things right, to bring back the hope and the love to a world that has forgotten, please grant me this chance to make things right.” '' “No” Arceus decreed with his strong voice, '''“the time for chances has ended and this world will end so that another will start anew. You Mew I command to return to the world and watch its destruction by my power” And the four gods gave out a great roar that struck fear into her heart and she fled back down to the world. Though the signs in the heavens were apparent, the pokemon of the world continued their fighting and were blind to their impending doom. So the day soon came when the five regions gathered in Hoenn for another great battle between them and as fighting broke out upon the land for every pokemon to see that the four gods emerged beyond the clouds above and launched their attack upon the world. The armies of the regions were no match for the combined might of the four gods and the pokemon world was on the brink of extinction. Arceus could not see because his vision was clouded by the hatred and violence that arose from the world, he could not see that there were pokemon who had hope, just a handful of pokemon but they were there. As the gods’ attack destroyed the battlefield and the surrounding area were being hit a young and beautiful Frosslass could see the carnage from afar. It was in the blink of an eye that the area around her warmed up and the light in the sky was blinding, a beam of energy directly coming from the gods and before she even knew she was above her village as the light dissipated. Without even a conscious thought the young Frosslass blocked the gods attack and protected her village. She rose up to defend her village from the gods attack and found herself face to face with four gods whose expressions told her they were not happy with what she had done. Dialga and Palkia surprised by the Frosslass having blocked their attack, attacked in unison once again directly towards the young Frosslass. As a beam of energy twice as strong was shot straight at Frosslass with all her might she braced herself for her own demise. Out of nowhere she was pulled from behind out of the way of the attack. As she opened her eyes she exclaimed “What just happened” “No worries love, I got you.”''came a voice from above her. As she looked up there she saw a handsome Jolteon facing boldy towards the gods before them. '' “Who are you” the Frosslass in her confusion asked “No time for that now, just glad that we aren’t going to be alone up here” he said with such confidence it left the young Frosslass confused. The Jolteon nodded and motioned below them. When the Frosslass looked below two other pokemon cloaked in energy rising from the masses below. In moments the Jolteon and Frosslass were joined by a Xatu and Milotic. “What is going on here, I don’t understand what is happening” ''the Frosslass ''“The four of you” ''a kind voice from behind them spoke, and they all turned to face it, ''“somehow, I don’t know. I didn’t know this was possibly, but you four seemed to have tapped into my heart.” ' “Might we inquire, whom you are?” the Xatu asked. The small pink pokemon replied, “I am Mew and this war... this is all my fault” ''Mew began to sob. '' '“No sense in worrying about the past there, Mew” said the Jolteon,“Agreed” '''''chimed in the Xatu “Whose fault right now is irrelevant Mew, what is relevant is the fact that the four of us have come up here with the same purpose I believe, to stop those great beasts from destroying us all” '' “Those great beast are the gods of the world, Arceus, Giratina, Dialga and Palkia. Their power is unmatched and they are going to destroy this world”'' Mew responded to Xatu. '' ''“Not if I have anything to say for it”''' said the Milotic with a smug attitude,“There is too much potential for beauty in this world to just erase it all on a whim.”'' The other three pokemon nodded in agreement. “Yes, there is so much potential for growth here. The sky is darkest before the dawn” ''said Xatu, ''“we cannot sit idle” ' “We are not meant to be perfect, but to learn from our mistakes. If our pleas won't work then we shall fight. I still have hope, one day things will get better, one day this fighting will end and I know that today can be that day” said the Jolteon proudly '' ''“You all still care” the Frosslass teared, “I thought that I was the only one who still loved, I never imagined there would be anyone else in the world who did.”'' Mew was shocked at what she heard, ''“If thats how you all feel, then you have truly have tapped into my own heart. The four of you...” '' “Five”'' a rough voice from below interupted. “Sorry but there are five of us who are here now. Sorry I'm late.” and from below rose a large dragon pokemon, a Haxorus. “For a minute I thought I would be going up against those four dragons alone, until I saw all of you. Listen all of you, we have the power to change this world, we have the strength to defend it and if no one else will come to our aid it means it falls upon our shoulders to fight, to win a battle that cannot be won.” '' The five pokemon united their hearts in that moment, each one from a different region never having met the others before this very moment and yet they were one. ''“Then I will give the five of you my power, the power to stand before the gods. I hope that you five will do what I could not.”'' The small pink pokemon began to glow and just as she glowed so did the five others all in unison. They were infused with the power of Mew and they flew threw the air in beautiful lights of energy to face head on the gods of the pokemon world. Each one arose on their own, these pokemon were not generals, they were not kings or commanders they were five citizens of the pokemon world who above all else had hope for a better tomorrow. Where armies fell these five pokemon could stand and fight against the power of the gods. Each one from their own region, each one from a different place a different life and a different story, each one shared the same heart. As these five warriors of the pokemon world stood together, the fighting stopped around the world and even the greatest warriors of the armies looked upon the skies with hope. These five pokemon transcended themselves with love and courage, they transcended everything known about pokemon. Even the titans, these gods, struggled with these five warriors. Arceus called upon the might of the planets legends, the birds, the beasts, the might of the land and sea, his army could not stand to these five warriors. They could not stand to the power they held within the hearts, the power of love the power of harmony and the hope for the future. Much is unknown about the battle of the five pokemon warriors, how long it lasted, how many of the titans were defeated if any were. What is known is that as they continued fighting their power was sustained as the armies of their regions laid down their arms and hoped for the victory of the five warriors. As both the gods and the five warriors stood face to face with one another, the five with an unrelenting spirit Arceus with his wisdom called an end to the long battle. ''“Enough” Arceus spoke with his strength and command, the five pokemon and Mew were injured, broken, in pain but they stood there staring the gods in the eye without hesitation and with great strength and resolve. The titans ended their attacks and awaited for Arceus’ command. ''“Why do you fight” he asked the five pokemon, '''“why do you stand before me in defiance” “My Lord Arceus” spoke Jolteon as he stepped forward horribly injured,'' “we fight for tomorrow.” “And we do not defy you,” ''added Xatu,“we are protecting the potential of this world.” “Do you not see the pain and suffering all over the land, do you not see the death and carnage?” '''''Arceus questioned them. “Yes of course we do, but what we also see, my lord, is the beauty beneath all that violence and hate” spoke Milotic,'' '''“you may not be able to but we can see it and that is why we stand before you". Arceus was noticeably puzzled and he surveyed the land around, there the defeated armies of the five regions stood battered, bruised, broken and defeated but every weapon had been laid down and each pokemon looked upon the gods and the warriors with both fear and hope. “You see it now don’t you?” ''said Haxorus, ''“you see what we see now. They have no weapons, they have no malice now. Whether they know it or not, the world has come together.” Arceus looked down to the five pokemon before him. “We will fight until our last breathe Arceus, we will fight if you decide to continue your onslaught” said Frosslass, “it is your decision my lord, but know we will not stop here.” ''As she spoke the five pokemon warriors readied themselves to fight once again, the resolve in their eyes was unwavering, their spirits unshaken, their hearts grew stronger then ever before but their bodies were barely alive. Though they stood proud the five winced with pain, their cuts and bruises were apparent and yet they still defied the gods before them. Arceus let out a mighty roar and his power came out making the world tremble. With his power he renewed the five pokemon warriors’ bodies. They were shocked as they felt their wounds heal immediately and they stood without ailment. ''“This battle is over” '''''Arceus commanded once again so the world could hear.“You five pokemon have stood before me and my brethren, battled with us on equal ground, you have put your lives on the line more for individuals that you have never known and you continue to stand before me ready to continue this battle despite your broken bodies.” '' “Mew”'' the lord of pokemon called out to the pink pokemon behind the five and she came out before him. “my child Mew, you have not failed as I once thought. These five warriors that you have chosen to bestow your power have moved me like I have not been before.” “I did not choose them lord Arceus, they rose on their own will and hope and tapped themselves into my own heart they answered their own call” Mew replied '' ''“So my own heart has been moved even more.”'' Arceus looking towards the five pokemon warriors. The land was silent as the world awaited for Arceus next words. ''“So whats going to happen now?”'' questioned Jolteon to the lord of pokemon With a booming chuckle, ''“So outspoken young one”'' Arceus bellowed. ''“So what will happen now, is this. First off, my forces the titans of this world and the gods I have called I command you to return from where you came, return to the duties I entrusted you long ago and leave this battlefield.”'' Giratina, Dialga and Palkia looked upon each other and one together stepped back into their own realms of nothing, space and time. The birds and the beast all took off on their own might returning to the lands from where they came. So it was Arceus who was standing alone before the five pokemon warriors and the armies of the pokemon world. ''“Now, you five will be my heralds of this land. I have given you a portion of my power, I have given you life renewed and I give you now a new name of Armonia. You five will from now on be knows as my Armonia and I entrust this world to you. The feelings within each of your heart is what gives you the power to move the hearts of the gods and with that power you must move the hearts of your own kind.” '' “Mew, once again I entrust this world to you. Guide my Armonia and they will share your home from now until always. You five must not slumber for challenges will arise. But just as you did on this day, you must continue to do so. Spread the hope within your hearts and raise up a new generation that will continue your fight.”'' '' The Armonia were silent as they looked upon the lord of pokemon, the god they had battled for what seemed like eternity. ''“This day, you have achieved what was never thought possible. You battled and now stand victorious against gods. Continue with that victory and do not let it go to waste my Armonia.”'' Arceus spoke as he began to himself rise. The Armonia, as they forever became known, stood together at the center of the fallen armies of the world. They had accomplished what they set out to do they had saved the world from the wrath of the gods. So the legend began of the Armonia, the reconstruction of the world that we know today. It was generations later that they were finally called to rejoin Arceus in the skies above. Before they left they established a place on their home of Faraway Island, a school that will forever hold and share their lessons. The Armonia entrusted the institute to pokemon from various parts of the world to continue the traditions of peace, understanding, unity, hope and love. That is where we are now, the Armonia Institute and under the ever vigilant eye of Mew it continues to stand. '''And now it is our story that begins...'''' Category:Lore Category:First Age